battleshipcraft_naviesfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:AIF/@comment-24142455-20160315221552
Home Chain- Home Chain: Station Bravo, we're reading 50 bogeys in your sector, please verify. Station Bravo: Very funny, Station. That's a big negative, over. (In background): Encountering transmission errors with the Home Chain systems, running diagnostics Home Chain: Station Bravo, be advised, running diagnostics to scan for malfunction. Station Bravo: The skies are clear, Station. You got yourself some phantom dots. Over. Home Chain: Station Delta 6. Signs in your sector of some 250 bogeys, please advise. Station Delta 6: Negatory, Station. Scope is clear. I dunno what to say. A rebel attack? Home Chain: Station November 1, uh... we may have a minor systems fault here. Do you have anything on your scope? November 1: They're everywhere! Home Chain: November 1, repeat! Air Traffic Controller: I've got eyes on an Axis fleet, led by the big one! I got eyes on Jerries and Ruskies! Stand by f- explosion is heard Home Chain: Standby! Attempting to contact the nearest fleets in that sector- The systems were suddenly encountering interference Home Chain: High Command, this is Home Chain Command, an Axis fleet has appeared over the Northern borders and are hammering defenses and immediate response groups, requesting permission to deploy reinforcements. High Command: Affirmative Home Chain, contacting Vice Admiral Holland. Holland: This is Vice Admiral Holland. High Command: Admiral, group with Admiral Hodston's main fleet and go to direct engagement, disregard cloaking systems, no time for surprise attacks. Holland: Roger, deploying the- The comms were suddenly jammed... -IKAF Welford, Five Minutes Earlier....- Loudspeakers: Attention, Bomber B-95S 31023, Operative Group A will be boarding B-95S Pilot: Roger that. Gentelen, we will be having a 10 minute delay. Blazkowicz: Got it. Do you have the mission? B-95S Pilot: Of course. Your mission briefing is simple, eliminate Generalfe- Sounds of jet engines are heard, and the sound of warping is followd by it, and air raid sirens begin to go off, as two laser rounds strike the runway, and two jets are blown from it. The sounds of screaming sirens are heard as F-200s dive from cloud layers, firing their 30mm cannons, and strafing the runways as air defense begin to open fire. The main German fleet consisted of the Erwin Rommel, two Das Reichs, two Totenkopfs, along with ten Nibelugens, 20 Uberfalls, and 40 Blitzs, and 3 Stuttgarts supported by the USSR formations Fergus: Jesus Christ... The group ran from the bomber, as it was strafed, and exploded as IKAF pilots ran to their jets, and soldiers on the ground ran to cover as the snow slowly fell from the sky, disrupted by the massive jet engines. The Erwin Rommel aimed her cannons, and fired, the massive lasers cutting into forts, responding vessels, and bases as the massive formation of German aircraft, estimates at about 10,000 came behind them, led by the Black Baron and Jagdgeschwader 7. As bombers approached the coast, massive speakers began to play Ride of the Valkyries from the bottom of the aircraft, flying in near perfect formation towards cities and infrastructure as fighters broke off to engage the IKAF... OOC: Prepare for.... maybe the largest air battle ever,